Antes de Navidad
by Gina LD
Summary: Danny tiene una relación un poco conflictiva con la navidad, pero su nueva familia le hace cambiar de opinión. Un One-Shot con Pompous Pep y Post-MPREG. Rating por paranoia mía. (Puede relacionarse o no con mis otros fics con Mpreg.) Regalo de navidad atrasado!


Notas: ¡Hola! y ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y también les deseo un feliz año nuevo, que este 2016 tengan éxito y felicidad en sus vidas. Aquí traigo un regalo atrasado a todos mis lectores.

No soy fan de hacer fics navideños, de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago, pero ayer fui de viaje y la terminal de autobuses estaba haciendo su pequeño convivio navideño con los pasajeros, fue tan tierno que me inspiró y saqué mi laptop en el autobús para escribir. Con todo el Angst que ocurre en Tan Solo Fragmentos, decidí hacerlo dentro de ese mismo universo y quise compartirlo.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Podría ser leído independientemente sin problemas, pero este One-Shot está ubicado justo entre Tan Solo Fragmentos y Milagros de la Vida. Así que contiene ligeras referencias de ambos fics.

Solo para recalcar: Contiene **Pompous Pep** (VladxDanny) relación ya establecida y Post- **MPREG**. Ocurre varios años después de Phantom Planet. TuckerxSam implícito.

En fin, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.-.-.

 **ANTES DE NAVIDAD.**

.-.-.

Después del incidente con Ghost Writer, Danny hacía lo posible por mantenerse al margen durante las fiestas decembrinas, no se quejaba pero tampoco se involucraba. Desgraciadamente para él, Jazz y su amiga Sam le jugaron una trampa para arrastrarle al centro comercial. Fue algo así como: "¡Danny, hay una alerta roja en el centro comercial! ¡Ven rápido!" Al llegar descubrió que se trataba del fantasma de las cajas (de nuevo) y luego ellas dijeron: "Ya que estás aquí por qué no nos acompañas." Poniendo los ojitos de cachorro más brillosos y convincentes que haya visto, únicamente superados por los que hacía su manipulador hijo de dos años y medio. Así que allí estaba él en medio del ajetreo de gente que compraba como loca por faltar solo unos días para navidad.

"Quiere alguien recordarme qué hago aquí," Danny pidió a las dos mujeres después de esquivar ser empujado por enésima vez. Jazz y Sam tuvieron la audacia de reírse de la mortificación del halfa.

"Estás aquí porque necesitamos que alguien cargue las cosas." Sam dijo.

"Alégrate, Danny… ¡Oh vean eso!" La mayor de los Fenton corrió hacia algo en una tienda que llamó su atención.

Los otros dos la siguieron, Jazz estaba muy emocionada porque al fin consiguió algo para obsequiar a su madre. Sam también compró algunas cosas, pues como ella siempre decía: aunque no lo celebraba en casa, ella amaba esta época del año. El estado de ánimo del halfa fue alivianándose poco a poco, era inevitable contagiarse de la alegría de su hermana y su amiga. Incluso se vio animado a comprar un par cosas que llamaron su atención. La familia de halfas no era la más navideña del universo, un adorno aquí y allá más algún pequeño regalo era todo, ellos lo hacían por Danielle pues tanto Danny como Vlad no les emocionaba mucho las fiestas.

"Tienes que ayudarme," Jazz dijo, mientras le arrastraba del brazo hacia una tienda de artículos infantiles. "No estoy segura de qué les gusta a mis sobrinos. Siempre he querido ser una tía consentidora."

"Créeme, ya están demasiado consentidos." Danny rodó los ojos.

"¿Ya compraste algo para tus hijos?" Sam preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí. Pero no aquí." Respondió.

Ellas no necesitaron que les explicara que consiguió sus regalos en la Zona fantasma para ahorrarse justamente este ajetreo del centro comercial en Amity Park. A pesar de que no fue con intenciones de hacer compras, Danny no pudo resistirse a algunos artículos que sabía harían felices a los otros halfas. Sam y Jazz continuaron llevándole de tienda en tienda cumpliendo su palabra de hacerle cargar con las bolsas. No es que representara esfuerzo para él con su fuerza sobrehumana. Ya era tarde y debía volver a casa pero no pudo negar la invitación de entrar a un café, tenían mucho para actualizar pues la universidad no les dejaba mucho tiempo de convivencia.

"Entonces, Danny… ¿Vendrán a la casa?" Jazz preguntó.

"¿O tienen algo planeado?" Sam también lanzó su pregunta, Danny hizo una mueca en medio del bocado de pastel.

"No lo hemos hablado," respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Jazz dijo en tono de regaño, "la primera vez fue entendible, la segunda también, creo. Pero este año…"

"Espera," Danny cortó. "Voy a detenerte allí, antes de que me des un sermón. En mi defensa, los años anteriores estábamos muy ocupados para venir a Amity, celebramos en pequeño solo nosotros aunque no hicimos tanto… de esas cosas." Señaló los adornos navideños de la cafetería. "Saben que no soy un fan de estas fiestas y Vlad es aún más Grinch que yo… además no es como si ellos fueran a recordarlo, eran bebés."

"¿Y este año?" Su amiga insistió. "Ya no son tan bebés…"

"Decídanlo pronto," Jazz finalizó. "Falta muy poco para navidad."

Suspiró punzando con el tenedor su trozo de pastel, sinceramente había pensado antes que por mucho que no le gustaran las fiestas no quería transmitir esa amargura a sus hijos. Afortunadamente el tema de conversación se desvió de él hacia la relación de Sam y Tucker, los dos hermanos Fenton no podían dejar de sorprenderse de lo inesperado que fue; a Danny incluso le preocupaba, pues si no funcionaba podrían perder esa fantástica amistad mientras a Sam le tenía sin cuidado. La gótica mencionó que pasaría la navidad con los Foley, con una sonrisa que Danny nunca había visto en ella. Enamorada.

"¿Entonces, es algo serio?" Jazz sonó sorprendida.

"Espero que lo sea." Sam comentó extrañamente abochornada por tener las miradas de los dos Fenton sobre ella.

"Ustedes son una pareja muy rara." Bromeó el halfa, volviendo a su postre. "Tierna, pero rara."

"¿Ah sí?" A la gótica no pareció gustarle el comentario. "Si hablamos de parejas raras, te llevas el premio, Danny."

"No voy a debatir eso." Jazz rió, el halfa resopló pero sabía que no podría decir mucho en su defensa. Al menos Sam y Tucker pasaron de amigos a enamorados, no de archienemigos a esposos.

"Por cierto ¿Cuántas de esas ya te comiste, Danny?" Sam astutamente trató de alejar la conversación de ella. Frunció el ceño mirando el trozo de pastel en su plato.

"No lo sé, dos o tres. O cuatro." Respondió, restándole importancia.

Sin embargo, el halfa sabía hacia donde iba esto; desde el día que la gótica llegó para pasar las vacaciones en Amity Park y se encontró con Danny, Sam había estado haciendo este tipo de insinuaciones que concluían con la misma gran pregunta final. Jazz por otro lado era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así que puso cara de confusión y su mirada analítica recorrió a Danny de cabeza a pies, esa forma que él detestaba mucho. Estaba a punto de recordarle que estaban en público cuando repentinamente su hermana tiró de su ropa, acercándole.

"Danny…" Jazz susurró, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien estaba cerca. "¿Estas embarazado?"

Danny bufó, zafándose del agarre de la pelirroja.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo con exasperación. "Jazz, no dejes que Sam te dé ideas."

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y después al mismo tiempo murmuraron al unísono un: "Lo estás."

No sabía si estar ofendido o no. Tal vez no era un modelo de ropa interior masculina pero estaba seguro que no estaba ni remotamente gordo, de hecho siendo modesto, su cuerpo estaba _aceptable_. ¿Cómo era posible que el primer pensamiento de ellas al verle después de unos meses fuera que estaba esperando otro bebé? Hizo a un lado su postre, al parecer sí había comido muchos dulces últimamente.

"Están imaginando cosas." Dijo finalmente. "Me llamaron antes del almuerzo para perseguir al fantasma de las cajas… no me culpen por estar hambriento. Además, ¿Por qué lo ocultaría de ustedes? Ya saben demasiados detalles de mi vida privada… incluso hay cosas que ni sé por qué les cuento."

"Buen punto," Jazz levantó sus manos en rendición. "Pero debes darnos gracias por escuchar tu telenovela. ¿Sabes cuánto te ahorras en terapia de pareja?"

"¡Pero ustedes son las que preguntan!" Se defendió, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Ambas rieron a su costa.

"Perdona, por insistir tanto." Sam dijo con terquedad. "Pero tienes ese… aire."

"¿Aire?" Arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. "Olvídenlo, terminemos aquí. O cuando llegue a mi casa estará _literalmente_ de cabeza."

.-.-.

Como era su costumbre, entró por la ventada de la habitación regresando a su forma humana de inmediato. Cuando se quitó de Amity Park ya era casi de noche, tenía temor de encontrar desastre al llegar pues Danielle estaba de visitando la Acrópolis, y sinceramente dudaba un poco de las habilidades de niñera del otro halfa. Tiró las cosas que compró en la cama y fue cuando algo llamó su atención. Silencio. En casi más de dos años no ha habido silencio en casa, sintió preocupación. Al querer ir a investigar sintió que le inmovilizaban y una mano cubrió su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Aunque reconoció a quien le sujetaba, no le causó gracia y con ojos brillando de verde, soltó un gruñido.

"No hagas ruido, al fin logré que se duerma." Pidió el otro, dejándole libre.

"Sabes, tenías razón." Dijo en voz baja, moviéndose para buscar algo más cómodo que ponerse. Vlad le miró esperando que elaborara. "Era una trampa… una falsa alarma."

"Como si no conocieras a tu hermana." Vlad comentó. "¿Compraste algo?"

"Un par de cosas…" Evitó mirar al otro halfa, pero estaba consciente de sus movimientos y Danny incluso dejó de respirar mientras Vlad observaba lo que trajo de Amity Park.

Pasar el día con sus amigas le hizo ver que Jazz tenía razón, sus hijos ya no eran bebés, necesitaban más que solo navidades improvisadas. Con sus padres las fiestas podrían ser un caos, pero ese era el toque con que los Fenton celebraban y cuando Danny no se la pasaba lamentándose, incluso se divertía. Ahora él estaba con una familia propia, podría iniciar una nueva tradición de cómo pasar las fiestas, alguna forma de hacer las navidades inolvidables para sus hijos. ¿Cómo se supone iba a hacer eso? Él no sabía cómo las familias normales lo celebraban y… se sobresaltó cuando sintió los labios de Vlad sobre los suyos, en un casto beso.

"¿Dije todo eso en voz alta, verdad?" Preguntó apenado.

"Lo hiciste." Susurró el otro con sus labios casi pegados a su frente. "No te angusties, nosotros no somos una familia convencional… celebraremos navidad de la misma forma que hacemos todo. A nuestro único y raro estilo."

"Creí que no te gusta…" se alejó un poco para mirar a los ojos azules.

"Tampoco a ti te gusta." Vlad respondió.

"No es que lo odie…" murmuró aferrándose más al cuerpo del otro, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Vlad. "Reaccionaba con ira, pero en realidad me entristecía verles pelear, aunque sea por algo simple. Se supone… debe ser un día con alegría."

"A nadie la gusta ver a sus seres queridos pelear." Sintió las manos del halfa mayor, acariciar su costado, confortándole. "A mí me era indiferente porque no tenía mucho caso celebrarlo a solas ¿Sabes? Pero ahora que te tengo conmigo y a nuestros hermosos hijos… es un buen momento para comenzar nuevas tradiciones."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó con curiosidad. "Ya tenemos regalos y traje algunos adornos extra."

"Tengo a las personas más importantes de mi vida conmigo ¿Qué más pudiera pedir?" Vlad susurró, tomándole de la barbilla acercándose para un beso superficial.

"Eres un cursi," dijo teniendo aun los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Vlad aprovechó que habló para adueñarse de su boca, su lengua acariciándole de esa forma que le hacía temblar como gelatina, sus dedos se perdieron en los cabellos plata mientras le sostenían por la cintura. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, los besos de Vlad aun causaban esa fantástica explosión de juegos artificiales en Danny. Desgraciadamente un ruido al que ambos eran familiares les hizo separarse, el menor rió divertido ante la clara frustración del otro.

"Rayos, pensé que dormiría por un rato más…" se lamentó Vlad entre dientes.

"Relájate, acostumbra terminar su siesta a esta hora." Dijo separándose del abrazo del otro halfa. "Iré a verle."

"Bien, ¿Te parece si llevo esto que trajiste a la sala? Te aseguro que a Danielle le encantará colgar más adornos."

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua, el llanto de su hijo menor se hizo más intenso cuando el niño le vio. Estaba de pie apoyado en el barandal de su cuna, tan desesperado porque le cargaran que en cuanto Danny estuvo a dos pasos de él, sus pequeños pies se despegaron del colchón. El joven padre extendió sus brazos instándole a que flotara, cosa que hizo sin mucho problema.

"¡Papa!" gimoteó colgándose del cuello de Danny, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó acariciando su espalda, para calmarlo. "Tranquilo, a estoy aquí…"

Danny tarereó, arrullándole. A últimas fechas, el menor de sus hijos se angustiaba mucho si no le atendía de inmediato, sobre todo después de volver de una cacería en Amity Park. Un comportamiento que ambos padres comprendían a qué se debía, así que no les preocupaba mucho. No pasó mucho para que su llanto se detuviera y el niño hizo un sonido que Danny identificaba como 'comida' aunque no se parecía en nada a la palabra.

"Bajemos por algún bocadillo." Le dijo sonriendo y recibió unos balbuceos alegres.

Salió del cuarto con el bebé en brazos, con intenciones de ir a la cocina. Aunque a juzgar de la forma en que tocaba insistentemente el pecho de Danny, el pequeño halfa no quería comida humana. Cambió a su forma Phantom, acomodándole para que pueda succionar la energía que deseara; aunque la recomendación del médico fantasma fue que dejara de alimentarlo de esta manera, en la práctica no era tan sencillo pues el niño apenas cumplió el año de edad la segunda semana de diciembre.

Continuó su camino, sin embargo en cuanto Danny llegó las escaleras, quedó paralizado al tener una vista de la sala de su casa. No se parecía en nada a como estaba cuando salió en la mañana y definitivamente era distinto a la excusa de adornos que tuvieron el año pasado. La sala de su casa de pronto era un paraíso navideño. Había adornos alusivos por todos lados, todos los elementos que usualmente relacionaría con estas fechas estaban allí. Lo que llamó más su atención no fue el enorme árbol de navidad, adornado con esferas, listones y luces brillantes; sino que fue ver a su familia reunida en el centro de la sala.

"¿Cómo…?" quiso preguntar, pero su voz estaba atorada en su garganta de la emoción. Danielle estaba muy ocupada colgando los adornos que él trajo desde Amity Park en el árbol. Danny se detuvo junto a Vlad y sintió unos pequeños brazos rodear sus piernas, al inclinarse se topó con lo intensos ojos azules de su hijo mayor.

"¡Mira!" Chilló señalando las múltiples decoraciones. "Papá hizo."

"¿De verdad?" sonrió, observándole correr hacia los adornos que faltaba por colocar, examinándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Danny se dirigió a Vlad, quien le devolvió una mirada casi avergonzada.

"Fue idea de Danielle." El halfa mayor dijo.

"¡No es cierto!" Gritó la chica sin siquiera mirarles. "¡Fue tu idea! Yo solo colaboré."

"Traidora." Gruñó y fue de las pocas veces que vio a Vlad Masters sonrojarse. Danny no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas, sobresaltando al niño en sus brazos quien al ver a su hermano mayor jugando con los objetos brillantes se olvidó de comer y pidió bajar al suelo, cosa que Danny permitió. Aunque no podía caminar ni flotar largas distancias, podía gatear, así que pronto estuvo entretenido.

Intercambio una mirada con Vlad, leyendo en sus ojos que pedía su opinión sobre lo que hizo en la casa pero por mucho que le gustaría detenerse a agradecerle al respecto, el chillido de los niños luchando por la misma bota roja llamó su atención. Dedicó una sincera sonrisa y un asentimiento al halfa mayor. Antes de inclinarse para evitar que los niños acaben rompiendo algo, alcanzó ver la felicidad en los ojos azules de Vlad. Mientras jugaba con los dos más pequeños, Danny sonrió ante la mortificación de Danielle quien luchaba por terminar de decorar el árbol pero sus hermanitos no colaboraban mucho. El resto de la tarde-noche la familia se entretuvo con terminar la decoración, al final la chica encendió las luces titilantes y el sonido de esos temas navideños inundó el ambiente. Aunque normalmente lo encontraba irritante, fue mágico ver lo mucho que alegraba a los niños.

.-.-.

"Veo que no eres tan mal niñero, después de todo." Comentó cuando vio a Vlad regresar a la cocina después de haber llevado a ambos niños a dormir, mientras Danny y Danielle recogían los platos sucios de la cena.

"No," la chica intervino, antes que el mayor pueda dar su respuesta. "Están agotados de tanto bailar JingleBells, así cualquiera lo haría…"

Bailar, era un término relativo en la frase, porque los pequeños más bien se la pasaron rebotando. Sonrió cuando Vlad se defendió, resaltando cada ocasión que había cuidado a los dos halfas pequeños sin morir en el intento. Danielle rodó los ojos en desacuerdo y se despidió de ellos murmurando un 'mejor me voy antes que se pongan melosos' que como siempre hacía a Danny sentirse avergonzado.

"Sabes que solo nos gusta fastidiarte, ¿no?" Danny dijo acercándose al otro.

"Lo sé," Vlad bufó. Aunque su voz se oía exasperada, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad. Sin darle tiempo a Danny de reaccionar, le tomó de la mano haciéndole caminar a la sala. Ver las luces y decoraciones aun dejaba aturdido a Danny; cuando los brazos de Vlad le envolvieron por detrás, cerró los ojos, recargándose en el abrazo. El mayor preguntó: "¿Qué opinas? ¿No es exagerado o sí?"

Su voz temerosa de la reacción que obtendría. En respuesta, Danny giró un poco el rostro para alcanzar los labios del mayor en un beso fugaz. Darse cuenta que ellos ahora eran casi de la misma altura le hizo sentir orgulloso.

"No. Es perfecto. ¿Cómo supiste que quería… _esto_?"

"Te conozco, Daniel." El mayor habló en voz baja para no despertar al resto de la familia, "En realidad, te escuché hace unos días leerle a los niños el poema de Ghost Writer… no sé, algo en tu voz, en tus ojos me lo dijo. Quería sorprenderte, perdona por usar a tus amigas…"

"Ah, eso explica porque buscaban retenerme a toda costa." Su risa se cortó cuando sintió a Vlad hacer su abrazo más íntimo, conectándose con él de esa forma única para ellos y al mirar los ojos de Vlad que brillaban rojos a pesar de estar en su forma humana, sintió los suyos brillar verdes en respuesta. Con voz suave, habló: "Fue un lindo detalle. Gracias."

"No hubiera podido lograrlo sin Danielle." Dijo. "Yo no estaba seguro si estarías feliz o me gritarías por llenar la casa de adornos, ella me convenció de hacerlo. Por cierto… espero no te moleste que haya invitado gente para navidad."

"¿Invitaste gente?" Preguntó extrañado. "¿Tu? ¿Invitar gente aquí? ¿Quiénes?"

"¿A quién más podría invitar? Obviamente me refiero a tu familia."

"Oh, impresionante…" Sonrió ampliamente, "¿Crees poder seguir cuerdo teniendo a _los Fenton_ aquí?"

"Haré lo que pueda." Exageró un suspiro. "Te dejaré la parte de asegurarte que no tengan ni un arma encima y por seguridad propia alejaré todo punzocortante de Jack. A veces creo que tu padre aun quiere asesinarme o castrarme en su defecto."

Danny tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que sus carcajadas despertaran a sus hijos. Era cierto que Jack y Vlad habían recuperado casi por completo esa vieja amistad, sin embargo de todo el equipo Phantom, su padre era el único que aun miraba a Vlad con recelo, principalmente si se mostraba afectuoso con Danny. Pero eso era entendible.

"Entonces tal vez no deba darles la noticia ese día…" murmuró. Vlad solo hizo un sonido para decirle que estaba de acuerdo. "Sam y Jazz, no se van a sorprender; no lo hacen conscientemente, pero perciben hasta el más sutil cambio en mi energía. Creo que tienen un sexto sentido o algo."

"No, solo pasas demasiado tiempo con ellas." Dijo el mayor.

"¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita?" Preguntó, desviando el tema y señaló el árbol de navidad. El otro halfa observó un momento el objeto.

"Creo que también el mío." Vald compartió su opinión. El pino era de naturaleza espectral y las decoraciones humanas se veían distintas entre las fantasmas. Extrañamente, combinaban. Una muestra de que la familia era tanto fantasma como humana.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la sala una vez más y escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello del otro. Más allá de lo _bonito_ que se veía le conmovía que Vlad y Danielle haya armado todo esto para la familia, considerando los problemas del pasado, Danny se sentía lleno de una felicidad que quería desbordarse por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos dando un bostezo, escuchó el tenue 'te amo' y no protestó cuando Vlad le movió para cargarle en sus fuertes brazos, llevándole escaleras arriba para dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Danny esperaba con ansias que la navidad llegara.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Esto fue muy improvisado… pues… neh! Seguro tiene un montón de faltas ortográficas y cosas repetitivas.

Como sea… supongo que es obvio pero yo no convivo con niños, salvo los minutos que los veo en la consulta, así que no pude plasmar con claridad a los niños aquí. (Que por cierto aun no decido sus nombres.)

¿Alguien adivina de qué noticia hablaba Danny? Pista, alguien en un review me comentó que Vlad y Danny eran como conejos. Y sí, sí lo son. XD

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Comentarios?

PD: Sí soy mala en los títulos.


End file.
